The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Roles
These are roles played by Cartoon Characters. Treat Heart Pig *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Kana Iwata (Hamtaro) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Luna (Sailor Moon) *May (Pokemon) *Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Muse 3 (Hercules) *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Pop Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *Pizza Girl's Joy (Inside Out) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sunny Funny (PaRappa the Rapper) Bright Heart Raccoon *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dexter (Hamtaro) *Jig Dancing Sailor 5 (The Little Mermaid) *Jordan's Sadness (Inside Out) *Ken (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Max (Dragon Tales) *Meeko (Pocahontas) *Mr. Skullhead (Animaniacs) *Palace Servant (Anastasia) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *People of Theebee 4 (Hercules) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Plummy the Purple Toad (Super Mario Bros.) *Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Champ Bear *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Buddy (MySims) *Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Hugo (Bob's Burgers) *Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jig Dancing Sailor 4 (The Little Mermaid) *Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Travis (Hamtaro) *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) Cheer Bear *Hillary (Hamtaro) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *Muse 1 (Hercules) *Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Reika Tamaki (Ojamajo Doremi) *Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Loyal Heart Dog *Adult Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *Bill's Sadness (Inside Out) *Bolt (Bolt) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Imajin (Super Mario Bros.) *Jig Dancing Sailor 6 (The Little Mermaid) *Lil' Bee (Thumbelina) *Pickles (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Quasimodo (The Huchback of Notre Dame) *Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) Proud Heart Cat *Ana (Super Mario Bros.) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gnatty (Thumbelina) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Marie (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mary (Cinderella) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Mittens (Bolt) *Muse 5 (Hercules) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) Romantic Heart Skunk *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Elsa (Frozen) *Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Makiko (Tamagotchi) *May (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) *Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Vivian (Super Mario Bros.) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Burning Heart Dragon *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Captain Li Shing (Mulan) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Hans (Frozen) *Jordan (Inside Out) *Marc (Super Mario Bros.) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) Soulful Heart Fox *Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-It Ralph) *Spitz (Super Mario Bros.) *Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Toshi (American Dad) Sweet Heart Mouse *Anna (Frozen) *Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop) *Candy Pakupaku (Tamagotchi) *Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Lulu (Super Mario Bros.) *Muse 2 (Hercules) *Samantha Stanky (The Simpsons) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) Tenderheart Bear *Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Jig Danging Sailor 7 (The Little Mermaid) *Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Monty the Violin (Oscar's Orchestra) *Mr. Fox (Thumbelina) *Russell (Up) *Steve Smith (American Dad) Do Your Best Bear *Herman (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Funshine Bear *Jangles' Joy (Inside Out) *Loonette the Clown (The Big Comfy Couch) *Molly Cunningham (Talespin) *Opal (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Wolley the Yellow Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Love-a-Lot Bear *Callie (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Hayley Smith (American Dad) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear (Inside Out) *Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) Grumpy Bear *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) *Jig Dancing Sailor 8 (The Little Mermaid) *Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Smartotchi (Tamagotchi) *Yvan the Blue Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Swift Heart Rabbit *Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Muse 4 (Hercules) *Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Toadella (Super Mario Bros.) Brave Heart Lion *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander (Dexter's Laboratory) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Genie (Aladdin) *Hercules (Hercules) *Jig Dancing Sailor 9 (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Bear (Thumbelina) *Samson (The Wild) Hopeful Heart Cougar *Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Meg (Inside Out) *Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) *Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Noble Heart Horse *Boshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Card Painter - Ace (Alice in Wonderland) *Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Stu Pickles (Rugrats) True Heart Bear *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Mouse Queen (The Great Mouse Detective) *Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) *Woman Gets Attacked by A Monkey (The Powerpuff Girls) Wish Bear *Grace (Home on the Range) *Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) Beastly *Grubber (The Powerpuff Girls) *Maleficent's Goon 9 (Sleeping Beauty) *Nabbit (Super Mario Bros.) Shreeky *Maleficent's Goon 10 (Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Shroob (Super Mario Bros.) Penguala *Mee Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Pizza Girl's Fear (Inside Out) *Sherri (The Simpsons) Draggle *Oscar the Piano (Oscar's Orchestra) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) CheeTree *Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Lee Lee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Lily (Pokemon) *Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Pizza Girl's Disgust (Inside Out) *Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Terri (The Simpsons) Puppit *Eye Shadow Girl's Anger (Inside Out) *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) SnailTail *Copper (The Fox and The Hound) Russell Ferguson *Burning Heart Dragon (Care Bears) *Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Penny Ling *Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Romantic Heart Skunk (Care Bears) *Sadness (Inside Out) Bugs Bunny *Crane Game Joe (Sailor Moon) *Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Fix-It-Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy (Inside Out) *Orbit (The Spacebots) *Orenetchi (Tamagotchi) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Zak (Dragon Tales) Lola Bunny *Arista (Looney Tunes) *Coco Calypso (Strawberry Shortcake) *Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wheezie (Dragon Tales) Daffy Duck *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness (Inside Out) *Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Jito (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bears) *People of Theebee 5 (Hercules) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Melissa Duck *Adella (The Little Mermaid) *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) Porky Pig *Conrad Iwata (Hamtaro) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger (Inside Out) *Gus (Cinderella) *Ollie the Pig (Home on the Range) Petunia Pig *Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Cindy Iwata (Hamtaro) *Mindy Zaki (Wreck-It Ralph) *Molly the Pig (Home on the Range) *Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears) Pepe Le Pew *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust (Inside Out) *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Sid the Squid (Animaniacs) Penelope Pussycat *Alana (The Little Mermaid) *Helen Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) Foghorn Leghorn *Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Dylan (Hamtaro) *Hank Hill (King of The Hill) *Ron (Bob's Burgers) Mickey Mouse *Mr. Fond (Bob's Burgers) *Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears) Minnie Mouse *Aquata (The Little Mermaid) *Love-a-Lot Bear (Care Bears) Donald Duck Daisy Duck *Andrina (The Little Mermaid) *Daydream Bear (Care Bears) Goofy *Chas Finster (Rugrats) *Mime (Animaniacs) Horace Horsecollar *Howard DeVille (Rugrats) Clarabelle Cow *Love Me Do Bear (Care Bears) Chip *Birthday Bear (Care Bears) *Hubie (Looney Tunes) *Itchy (The Simpsons) *Pain (Hercules) *Zip (The Spacebots) Dale *Bartok (Anastasia) *Bertie (Looney Tunes) *Bruno (Cinderella) *Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland) *Panic (Hercules) *Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Zap (The Spacebots) Pete *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) Pluto *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Nopo (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Mario *Card Painter - Two (Alice in Wonderland) Luigi *Buck (Home on the Range) Princess Peach *Jill's Joy (Inside Out) Princess Daisy *Shanti Fryguy (The Fryguy Show) Princess Rosalina Fryguy *Anger (Inside Out) *Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Butterfly (Alice in Wonderland) *Zazu (The Lion King) Jeanson *Sour Venus (The Spacebots) Lina Volt *Audrey the Hen (Home on the Range) *Betsy White (American Dad) *Friend Bear (Care Bears) *Hapihapitchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot (The Spacebots) Sharteneer *Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *Laura (Hamtaro) *Miss Mayor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Shine Bright Bear (Care Bears) Donna Silenter *Agent Honeydew (Dexter's Laboratory) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake) *Madison Taylor (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Marsha (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Princess Rilana Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Dr. Lazertag *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Leslie Silenter *Kero (Small) (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Maxwell (Hamtaro) Lady Neaforce *Becky (The Simpsons) *Peppermint Fizz (Strawberry Shortcake) *Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mini Fryguy *Lil' Arturo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Evil Freemaker Genie *Ace (The Powerpuff Girls) Jude the Big Evil Guy Shanti Fryguy *Mrs. Rabbit (Thumbelina) Sophie Mancini *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Laura Powers (The Simpsons) *Moriritchi (Tamagotchi) *Nobuko Yokokawa (Ojamajo Doremi) Rudy Mancini *Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) Lily Punkey *Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Sadness (Inside Out) Dilliam Rudgers *Bill's Fear (Inside Out) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) Little Bad Wersent Dylan Rudgers *Bill's Anger (Inside Out) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) Daniel Silenter *Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Watson (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Jack Volt *The Rooster (Home on the Range) Master Neaforce *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) Ben Kropotkin *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Forrest (Hamtaro) *Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Noble Heart Horse (Care Bears) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Takuro (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Elaine Kropotkin *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Marian (Hamtaro) *Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ms. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Remi (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *True Heart Bear (Care Bears) Alvin Seville *Maxliwa Spacebot (The Spacebots) Simon Seville *Ash Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Snot (American Dad) Theodore Seville *Kinali Spacebot (The Spacebots) Brittany Miller *Jennifer Spacebot (The Spacebots) Jeanette Miller *Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Maggie La Spacebot (The Spacebots) Eleanor Miller *Uliana Spacebot (The Spacebots) Emmy *Kim (American Dad) *Sandy (Hamtaro) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Max *Pepper (Hamtaro) Tim Templeton *Dash Heart Rhino (Care Bears) *Ian (American Dad) *Stan (Hamtaro) SpongeBob SquarePants *Jig Dancing Sailor 1 (The Little Mermaid) *Lost Boy 1 (Peter Pan) Patrick Star *Jig Dancing Sailor 2 (The Little Mermaid) *Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Lost Boy 2 (Peter Pan) *Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) Squidward Tentacles *Carpenter (Alice in Wonderland) *Gary Oak (Pokemon) *Jig Dancing Sailor 3 (The Little Mermaid) *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Taffy (Rugrats) *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) Eugene H. Krabs *Brain (Animaniacs) *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Infraggable Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Major (Cinderella) *Ord (Dragon Tales) *Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) Sandy Cheeks *Featherduster (Beauty and the Beast) Sheldon J. Plankton *Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster) *Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Kang (The Simpsons) *Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Rico (Home on the Range) Pearl Krabs *Perla (Cinderella) *Rainbow Heart Bear (Care Bears) *Wardrope (Beauty and the Beast) Homer Simpson *Hermes (Hercules) *Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Toby the Dog (The Great Mouse Detective) *Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) Marge Simpson *Felicia the Cat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Washerwoman 1 (The Little Mermaid) Bart Simpson *Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Lost Boy 6 (Peter Pan) *Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Lisa Simpson *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Lily of the Valley (Alice in Wonderland) *Nougetsia Brumblestain (Wreck-It Ralph) *Raspberry Torte (Strawberry Shortcake) *Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) Tomira *Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) Koga *Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) Toborr *Katie Ka-Boom (Animaniacs) Lucas Nickle *Tinker (Animaniacs) Pogoriki Chikoriki Wolliriki Rosariki *Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) *Diana (Sailor Moon) *Joy (Inside Out) *Maggie (Home on the Range) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) Bigoriki *Patrick the Horse (Home on the Range) Olgariki Ottoriki *KuroMametchi (Tamagotchi) *Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) Docoriki Boboriki Oscar the Piano Rebecca *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) Thaddius Vent *Boss (Hamtaro) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Duke of Weaselton (Frozen) *Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hades (Hercules) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Jafar (Aladdin) *James (Pokemon) *Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) *King (Cinderella) *King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *No Heart (Care Bears) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spacytchi (Tamagotchi) *Yokai (Big Hero 6) Lucius *Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jangles' Disgust (Inside Out) *Justin Grisgem (The Spacebots) *Pipospetchi (Tamagotchi) *Stove (Beauty and the Beast) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) Tank *Akaspetchi (Tamagotchi) *Beastly (Care Bears) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jangles' Anger (Inside Out) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Lucifer (Cinderella) *Mr. Grisgem (The Spacebots) *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) *Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Thug 4 (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wart (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Goodtooth *Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) Trevor the Tuba Sylvia the Flute Eric the Triangle Stan the Cymbals *Playful Heart Monkey (Care Bears) Crash Louis the Oboe Kevin the Keyboard Monty the Violin Yakko Warner *Comet (The Spacebots) *General Hologram (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jordan's Fear (Inside Out) *Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Olaf (Frozen) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Wakko Warner Dot Warner *Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Alexander T. Oyajiide (Ojamajo Doremi) *Bill's Disgust (Inside Out) *Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) Slappy Squirrel *Bridget (The Wild) *Charlotte Rooster (Hamtaro) *Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Eva (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Evil Queen Lika (The Spacebots) *Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Jessie (Pokemon) *Jill's Anger (Inside Out) *Karen Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons) *Shreeky (Care Bears) *Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) Skippy Squirrel *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Good Luck Bear (Care Bears) *Junior (The Jungle Book) *Ken (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Koda (Brother Bear) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Oxnard (Hamtaro) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Sylvester Jr. (Looney Tunes) Granny *Babs Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Grams Bear (Care Bears) *Vivian (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Willow (Hamtaro) Larry Koopa *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Wreck-It Ralph) Morton Koopa Jr. *Hector the Bulldog (Looney Tunes) Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Rafiki (The Lion King) *Snake (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) Roy Koopa *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Columba (The Spacebots) *Grundel (Thumbelina) Lemmy Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa *Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *Calvin Fischoeder (Bob's Burgers) *Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Jangles' Sadness (Inside Out) *Professor Sherbour (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Mookie *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) Tommy Pickles *Hampton J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) Chuckie Finster *Do Your Best Bear (Care Bears) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) Phil DeVille *Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) *Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) Lil DeVille *Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) Angelica Pickles *Bewitch Bear (Care Bears) *Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Snowanna Rainbeau (Wreck-It Ralph) Susie Carmichael *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake) *Orchid Heart Bear (Care Bears) *Torvald Batterbutter (Wreck-It Ralph) Kimi Finster *Princess Tilana Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Thanks-a-Lot Bear (Care Bears) Yosemite Sam *Jordan's Anger (Inside Out) *Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) Cuddles *Champ Bear (Care Bears) *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Giggles *Cheer Bear (Care Bears) *Jubileena Bing-Bing (Wreck-It Ralph) *Miraitchi (Tamagotchi) Elmer Fudd *Kip (Hamtaro) *Monsieur D'Arque (Beauty and the Beast) Road Runner Wile E. Coyote *Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland) Handy Toothy *Dimitri (Anastasia) *Hotaru/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) Petunia *Anastasia (Anastasia) *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake) *Citrusella Flugpucker (Wreck-It Ralph) *Clulutchi (Tamagotchi) *Heartsong Bear (Care Bears) *Rita (Animaniacs) Sam Spacebot *Bobby (Animaniacs) *June (Hamtaro) *Soulful Heart Fox (Care Bears) Simon Spacebot *Pesto (Animaniacs) Seth Spacebot *Jeff (American Dad) *Jeff Boomhauer (King of The Hill) *Squit (Animaniacs) Soleil Spacebot *Kylie (Hamtaro) *People of Theebee 1 (Hercules) *Sweet Heart Mouse (Care Bears) Sarah Spacebot *People of Theebee 3 (Hercules) Sally Spacebot *People of Theebee 2 (Hercules) Jay Spacebot *Gerald Johanssen (Hey Arnold!) Patty Spacebot *Pink Power Bear (Care Bears) Baby Hugs Bear *Apple Dumblin' (Strawberry Shortcake) *Doremitchi (Tamagotchi) *Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Piki (Super Mario Bros.) Baby Tugs Bear *Poki (Super Mario Bros.) *Sopratchi (Tamagotchi) Commander Zurg *Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Maleficent's Goon 11 (Sleeping Beauty) *Zombie (Wreck-It Ralph) Cosmo *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Bashful Heart Bear (Care Bears) *Carl Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Fair Folk Boy (The Black Cauldron) *Forgotter Bobby (Inside Out) *Forrest (Pokemon) *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lorca (Dragon Tales) *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Swizzle Malarkey (Wreck-It Ralph) Wanda *Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Crumbelina DiCaramello (Wreck-It Ralph) *Dare Heart Squirrel (Care Bears) *Fair Folk Girl (The Fryguy Show) *Forgotter Paula (Inside Out) Baby Poof *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Young Rob (The Brave Little Toaster) Coop Burtonburger *Danny (Care Bears) *Robert Harley (The Fryguy Show) *Surge Protector (Wreck-It Ralph) Millie Burtonburger *Jessie Harley (The Fryguy Show) *Sticky Wipplesnit (Wreck-It Ralph) Dr. Strangeglove *Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Cyclops (Hercules) *Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) *HIM's True Form (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Peter Griffin *Black-and-White TV (The Brave Little Toaster) Lois Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin *Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Fear (Inside Out) *Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Perfect Panda (Care Bears) *Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) Hulk *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Mr. Happy *Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Mr. Small *Cozy Heart Penguin (Care Bears) *Chip (Beauty and the Beast) Little Miss Bossy *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Anger (Inside Out) *Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Diamond Heart Bear *Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Diamond Sprixie Princess (Super Mario Bros.) *Jocelyn (Bob's Burgers) Sylvester Cat *Dale Gribble (King of The Hill) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear (Inside Out) *Nessus (Hercules) *Panda (Hamtaro) Fred Flintstone *Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *King Colbert (Thumbelina) Wilma Flintstone *Laugh-a-Lot Bear (Care Bears) *Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Merida (Brave) *Queen Tabitha (Thumbelina) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) Mr. Rude *Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) *Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Sour Sam (Care Bears) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Dennis Mitchell *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) George Wilson *Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) Martha Wilson *Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) Charlotte Pickles *Amara/Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) Bobby *Batmunk/Brice Wayne (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Duke's Thug 1 (Frozen) *Maleficent's Goon 12 (Sleeping Beauty) *Thug 1 (The Great Mouse Detective) *Titan 1 (Hercules) *Wolfgang (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Zoidberg (The Spacebots) Pesto *Duke's Thug 2 (Frozen) *Harry (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Maleficent's Goon 13 (Sleeping Beauty) *Thug 2 (The Great Mouse Detective) *Titan 2 (Hercules) *Ziggy (The Spacebots) Squit *Benny (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Duke's Thug 3 (Frozen) *Maleficent's Goon 14 (Sleeping Beauty) *Mr. Pinkie (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Thug 3 (The Great Mouse Detective) *Titan 3 (Hercules) *Toxic (The Spacebots) Bob Belcher *Bill's Joy (Inside Out) *Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) Linda Belcher *Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jill's Sadness (Inside Out) *Koda's Mother (Brother Bear) *Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Thumbelina's Mother (Thumbelina) Tina Belcher *Pizza Girl's Anger (Inside Out) Gene Belcher *Adult Rob (The Brave Little Toaster) *Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake) *Jordan's Joy (Inside Out) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Maui (Moana) *Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tarzan (Tarzan) Louise Belcher *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Chris (The Brave Little Toaster) *Eye Shadow Girl's Joy (Inside Out) *Get Well Bear (Care Bears) *Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Moana (Moana) *Nita (Brother Bear) *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) Mametchi *Akela the Wolf (The Jungle Book) Memetchi *Princess Uirla Spacebot (The Spacebots) Chamametchi *3 Year Old Meg (Inside Out) *Mindy (Animaniacs) Kuchipatchi *Barry (American Dad) *Card Painter - Three (Alice in Wonderland) *Sabu-san (Hamtaro) Violetchi *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) Margaret Wade *Shanti (The Jungle Book) Eduardo *Bing Bong (Inside Out) *King Louie (The Jungle Book) Huckle Cat *Adam (Care Bears) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Lost Boy 3 (Peter Pan) *Todd Flanders (The Simpsons) Lowly Worm *Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Lost Boy 4 (Peter Pan) *Robbie Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Rod Flanders (The Simpsons) Sally Cat *Bijou (Hamtaro) *Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Peachy Bear (Care Bears) Hilda Hippo *Lucy Spacebot (The Spacebots) Billy Dog *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) *Lost Boy 5 (Peter Pan) Usagi Tsukino *Fate 1 (Hercules) *Gay (Care Bears) *Momoko Azuka (Ojamajo Doremi) *Yuuri (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Ami Mizuno *Fate 2 (Hercules) Rei Hino *Debbie Hyman (American Dad) *Fate 3 (Hercules) *Frosty Puff (Strawberry Shortcake) *Tap (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Makoto Kino *Ginger Snap (Strawberry Shortcake) Minoko Aino *Rose (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Yogi Bear *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Cindy Bear *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Tom Cat *Bart (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Flint (Pokemon) *Howdy (Hamtaro) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) Toodles Galore *Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Francine Smith (American Dad) Miss Piggy *Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) *Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Peggy Hill (King of The Hill) Michael Mancini *Basil Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bill Andersen (Inside Out) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Papa Belle von Decasse (Floral Magician Mary Bell) Jane Mancini *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Jill Andersen (Inside Out) *Mamabel von Decasse (Floral Magician Mary Bell) *Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Brandy Harrington *Bianca Blastoff (The Spacebots) *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Demetrius the Pot Maker (Hercules) *Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *Sour Grape (Strawberry Shortcake) *Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Teacher's Anger (Inside Out) Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:Roles